


Choose Your Hero

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [116]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Playing Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A quick chat before the start of an Overwatch tournamentIntended to take place in the same universe as 'Catalyst' by Star_Going_Supernova.





	Choose Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743676) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 



HoundDog: Come on, guys. Why can't I play Reinhardt?

WantedDoA: First of all, Grant says that a well-balanced team could increase our chances of winning. Second of all, when you play Reinhardt, you keep making Thor jokes, and it's driving us crazy.

HoundDog: Come on, those are practically asking to be made!

LucyInTheSky: Shawn, aren't some of your friends in this tournament?

Bloody_Sunday: Yep. Mark, Bob, and Wade are playing too. Dunno if they're on the same team, though.

LucyInTheSky: Hope you don't feel bad that we're going to kick their asses.

UrAFir3w0rk: Doubt it. Otherwise, he'd be playing with them.

WantedDoA: The Play of the Game Reward rule is in effect, right?

LucyInTheSky: *Lol* Of course. Every time one of us gets Play of the Game, he or she gets a point. One point, one reward.

HoundDog: And I know exactly what I'm gonna use mine for.

Yellow_Brick_Road: All right, so everyone's picked their hero. Sound off! Reinhardt, bringing the wrath of a titan!

HoundDog: Genji, saying cowabunga!

LucyInTheSky: *Lol* Mercy, ready to heal!

Bloody_Sunday: Lucio, here to drop the beat!

UrAFir3w0rk: D.Va, locked and loaded.

WantedDoA: Hanzo, bow at the ready!

Yellow_Brick_Road: Okay, everyone. Let's do this!

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who-  
> Wally (HoundDog): Genji  
> Thomas (WantedDoA): Hanzo  
> Susie (LucyInTheSky): Mercy  
> Shawn (Bloody_Sunday): Lucio  
> Allison (UrAFir3w0rk): D.Va  
> Grant (Yellow_Brick_Road): Reinhardt


End file.
